Odd Cravings
by pandorabox82
Summary: Reid comes home to find Penelope eating a peanut butter and garlic sandwich, and they get to talking about their baby. Written to promote the Profiler Choice Awards


Penelope rubbed her stomach absently. This had been a miracle pregnancy, and she was anxious for her partner to return from his case. "Mama wishes you would stop with these cravings," she muttered as she awkwardly stood and shuffled over to the fridge. "Your dad is not going to want to kiss me when he smells the peanut butter and garlic on my breath."

"Guess again."

She whirled around and grinned. "Spencer! You're home!" She wanted to run over and hug him, but knew that she couldn't move that quickly. Instead, she opened her arms, welcoming the embrace that he wrapped her in.

"I am. How have you been?"

She sighed and pulled out the garlic butter from the fridge, handing it to him. He brought it over to the counter and pulled out the loaf of bread. She smiled and reached up for the peanut butter, handing it over to him as well. "I am more than ready to have this baby in my arms. We're about thirty six weeks, and these last four seem like they are passing by with glacial slowness. You are so lucky that I love you."

He laughed as he finished up her sandwich, handing it over before kissing her softly. "I suppose that I am. Even if love is just a chemical reaction."

Penelope took a large bite of her sandwich before smacking him on the chest. "For that, you sleep on the sofa tonight, bucko."

"I was teasing!" he whined, wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know now about how love is more than the chemical reactions we experience. That there's something ineffable about it. I found a little of that out when I was with Maeve, and now, with you, I find that sense of wonder increasing. I love you."

He kissed her cheek tenderly and she smiled as she took another bite of the sandwich. "I love you, too, Spencer. So, do you think our baby will be a little genius like you?"

"Well, seeing as how we're both on the upper ends of the intelligence scale, and we are more than likely to provide her with the very best of opportunities, I would say that she is indeed going to be smart. Genius is a label I don't want to burden her with before she's even here."

"I suppose that you're right." They went over to the couch and he helped her to sit before kneeling on the floor in front of her, massaging her feet. "And, I was thinking, while you were away on this latest case. I think I finally have a name for her, hopefully one that we can both agree on."

"Go on," he said, smiling up at her.

"I was thinking we could name her Erin Maeve." She felt her eyes fill with tears and he nodded at her, his smile widening. "I mean, I know that Erin's not dead, but ever since she and Rossi moved to Michigan, I've not been able to talk to her as much as I like. And I want to remember Maeve in some way. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect, honey. When are you going to tell Erin the original?"

"At the baby shower this weekend. I thought it would be a sweet surprise for the godmother of our first child."

"I thought we were going to pick out the godparents together."

"Oops?" She shrugged a little at him, blushing deeply. "Well, I really want Erin to be her godmother. You can pick the godfather!"

He chuckled and then ruffled her hair. "Good, because I already told Morgan that he was going to be the godfather."

"Ah!" she yelped out, smacking his chest softly. "You put me through that when you had already done the same thing? That's it, couch time for you tonight, Spencer." She crossed her arms angrily over her chest as she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. Besides, Morgan is still your best friend. I thought you'd be happy to have him as the godfather to Erin Maeve."

She sighed and shrugged, her anger spent in that short outburst. "I suppose that I am. And it was really sweet of you to think of me. I didn't really do that when I told Erin we wanted her as the godmother. I suppose you would have chosen Jayje."

"Maybe. But I know how close you and Erin have grown over the last three years. She really would be the perfect choice for a godmother for our baby." He tugged her back to his chest and kissed her head. "How have the cravings been while I was gone?"

"Your daughter has the oddest tastes. Though I should be glad that she hasn't picked up a taste for bacon long johns."

"If you started craving those, I might have to consider getting a paternity test. Didn't Kevin use to inhale those?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. They were so disgusting, Spencer, you have no idea. Even the thought of them now is enough to make me want to hurl."

His hand stroked her hair, and she purred in pleasure, arching into the touch. "I would never want you to suffer, Penny." His voice was full of love and she sighed under her breath as she nodded. "I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with, but, I'm glad that you took a chance on me."

"You're the one. When I knew that, I knew that living with you would be no problem. And I think we've grown together well. Don't you?"

"I do. I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet genius." She contorted her body so that she could press a gentle kiss against his lips. "Now, you don't have to join me just quite yet, but I am going to bed. Erin has been making me very tired these past couple of days."

He nodded and helped her to stand, leading her over to the bedroom. She pulled off the robe she was wearing and awkwardly climbed into bed, letting him pull the covers up around her neck. Bending down, he pressed his lips against her forehead and she smiled, feeling so loved in that moment.

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on this site, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**


End file.
